


欲望加速

by UnknownX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, NSFW, 本香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX
Summary: “我从来不做毫无把握的事情，”本咧出一个笑容，伸手过去，揉了揉对方那头乱糟糟的短发，“我觉得我们这趟旅行可能会变得很有意思了。”“彼此彼此。”红发男人按住那只在自己脑袋上作乱的手，把它带下来握住，“那我想我应该正好属于跟你相反的那种性格。但愿你不会被我吓跑。”“我很期待哦。”
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman





	欲望加速

**Author's Note:**

> #本香#  
> *“Desire Drive”可以解释为“欲望加速”，或是“欲望驱动”  
> *不是原作向。……有r，我觉得挺雷的（。慎入。

身着制服的女乘务员把托盘在胳膊上放稳，腾出一只手来，敲了敲软卧包厢的门。

“您好，用餐的时候到了。请问两位现在有用餐需求么？”

几秒钟的沉默过后，伴随着哗啦声，包厢门被蓦然拉开。两个年轻男人坐在同一张床上，凉鞋和靴子凌乱地横在铺位下。像是怕冷似的，他们靠得很近，共用着一张毯子，那张毛毯搭在他们腿上。可最近还挺暖和的，空调的温度也设定得很舒适……这个念头从女乘务员心中闪过，很快又被她抛到了脑后。其中那个坐得靠近走廊的、长发的男人一只手还握着门把，他语气轻柔地开口。

“谢谢，我们现在还不饿。如果可以的话，能不能等我们两个饿了之后再叫你们送点吃的？”

女乘务员点了点头，答应了他，随后帮两人拉上包厢门。转身离开之前，她最后一次想起了几十秒前看到的那副场景。沉稳的长发男人，还有坐在他身旁的、略微年轻些的短发男人，拉开门的那瞬间，他好像愣了一下。那副表情……有点像横穿高速公路时，一只被汽车远光灯闪瞎眼睛的、无辜的猫。

* * *

本倾身拧紧包厢门的旋锁，又坐回去，毛毯下方看不见的地方，他的手指暧昧地插在对方身体里，继续抽动戳刺着。红发的男人细碎地喘息，叫出来的一刹那，像是被这出自自己口中的声音吓到了似的，他连忙捂住嘴。本笑笑，凑近他嫣红的耳垂，另一只手找寻到内壁一块凸起的柔软部位，重重一按。“看我捡到了个什么……”感受着紧紧的吸纳，手指一阵戳刺，本毫不留情地将怀里的人送入快感的巅峰，“好浅。你真的很敏感啊。”

红发的男人眼神迷离，无法克制地颤抖起来，“啊……”他呻吟着扭动着腰，抓紧对方胸前的衣料，又把脸埋进去，若不是这样，他会滑到床铺下面去。稍微缓过来后，他闷闷地小声开口，声音里听得出一丝指责。

“干嘛那么突然就把门拉开啊……”

“我以为你早就习惯了呢，”本轻笑着抽出手，从包里顺手掏出一瓶润肤乳，草草挤出一坨在指间揉匀，又重新探进他的裤子，“不是你自己先来勾引我的么？”中指和无名指顺着冰凉的润肤乳探进后穴，食指在前端柔嫩的会阴处按压，男人扳过他的下巴，不错过对方脸上一丝细微的神情，“我还以为你会觉得不够刺激呢。”

“不是的……”红发男人闷哼着挪动下身迎合，手指揪进对方的长发，“我不是你想象中那样的……不管你相不相信。”他揽住身下人的脖子，直直望进对方幽深的双眼，目光并无丝毫昏沉，而是意外地一片清明，“现在，该你吻我了。”

* * *

本缓慢地从对方身体中抽离出来，抽出纸巾拭去两人下身乱七八糟的体液，整理好两人的衣物，另一个人靠在他肩窝里喘息着，“你叫什么名字？”他拂开对方汗湿的发梢，吻了吻他纤细的脖颈。

“我……”红发的男人抬起头，眼睛里闪动着一丝狡黠。还没等他回答什么，余光就瞥到自己的车票从衣服口袋掉到了床上，而对方比他动作更快，那个人迅速捏起那张硬纸片看了一眼，然后把它藏在身后。他试图将自己的车票抢回来，失败。“诶你怎么偷拿别人东西啊！你……”

本竖起食指，轻轻点在那人鼓起的唇上。“给你。”他把手从背后抽出来，将车票还给对方。红发的男人切了一声接过去，等他看清楚手里的东西后再次抬起头，他脸上原本的忿忿已经完全变成了纯然的欣喜。

他手里捏着的那张硬纸片上，赫然印着另一个名字。而旅途的目的地却和他完全相同，一字不差。

“我从来不做毫无把握的事情，”本咧出一个笑容，伸手过去，揉了揉对方那头乱糟糟的短发，“我觉得我们这趟旅行可能会变得很有意思了。”

“彼此彼此。”红发男人按住那只在自己脑袋上作乱的手，把它带下来握住，“那我想我应该正好属于跟你相反的那种性格。但愿你不会被我吓跑。”

“我很期待哦。”

* * *

女乘务员将两份迟到许久的午餐送到铺位上时，火车恰好驶入一条漫长的隧道。车厢内由明转暗，窗外一片漆黑，只能看到以固定速度后退着的橘色灯光。“先生，您的餐到了。”女乘务员用波澜不惊的语气开口。黑发男人从摊在膝上的旅行地图中抬起头，起身接过餐盘。她刚刚还看到他和他那个同伴凑在一起，对着地图指指点点。

“一共多少钱？”黑发男人掏出钱包。女乘务员告诉他金额，眼神却忍不住往他的同伴那边瞟。红发男人坐在那儿盯着手机屏幕上的loading界面皱着脸，一副“怎么会这样啊”的表情。

“这位先生……火车正在隧道中运行，手机信号可能会受到影响，还请您等待片刻。”女乘务员看着男人抓抓头发，他回过头，冲她颔了下首。“贝克，”男人叫了一声他的同伴，又把手机递给对方，“你知不知道我们要去的地方哪些酒店比较好的？”

女乘务员走出去，替他们关上包厢门。

（FIN）


End file.
